


Black as Coal

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit AU, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, The Darkness Rises, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: 14th in my “I'd Do Anything For Love.” Series, emboldened by the Black Kryptonite, Kara makes good on her promise to Maggie if she ever broke up with Alex.





	Black as Coal

When Kara landed on the ground, it was like an earthquake, Maggie nearly stumbled and fell. Kara's eyes glowed black and Maggie saw the necklace around her neck. “Oh, crap!”  
Kara sighed. “I am sorry, Maggie, but I must keep my promises.” 

“That's Kryptonite!” Maggie yelped.  
Kara looked at the black rock and shrugged. “Strange, I don't feel weak at all. I feel very strong. Now, then, I told you, when the time came, I would call in the favor I did for you. I'll give you a choice. You take me breaking your legs, or you leave a note saying you couldn't handle how you ruined Alex's hopes and dreams, and you commit Seppuku. Or Ritual Suicide if you will.” 

Maggie gulped. “Why haven't you killed Morgan Edge yet?! He's more dangerous than I am to Lena! You and I both know that. I know him more than you, I know he's with Intergang! He's a criminal.” 

Kara frowned. “Even with what Morgan Edge did, I can't just kill him. He's a big figure, and besides, Lena made me promise to rip out his spine at a later date. I really should though, but only when Lena says I can.” 

Maggie frowned. “If Lena is calling the shots, why are you going after me?”  
“Not all of the shots. Geez, it's not like I'm the bottom in the relationship. I mean, Lena also doesn't like being tied up, but you know, we're not going to discuss her and me in the bedroom.” Kara chuckled.

“Kara, think about this.” Maggie gulped.  
Kara took a deep breath. “Look, Maggie, I like you, I mean that. I really do. I thought you were great for Alex. But you decided to completely go off the rails, and that's after you asked me to kill you father! Really, now, Maggie. You have two choices. Don't make me decide on the spine breaking instead.”

Maggie gulped. “If you do this to me, Alex is going to kick your ass across the planet.”  
“Really? I'm pretty sure she won't. Regardless, I'm not really enjoying this, I should let you know.” 

She moved with her super-speed and suddenly Maggie found herself upside down, being held by Supergirl by her left ankle. “So, I've decided. This is the choice.” She pulled Maggie's left foot hard by the ankle, the resulting twist broke her leg. 

“AHHHH! NOOOO!” Maggie screamed in pain.  
Kara moved over and did the same with the other foot.  
Then she dropped Maggie unceremoniously into a heap. “Hey, at least you're not dead!” 

“Please....” Maggie gasped.  
Kara smirked. “Evil or Good, I don't feel any remorse. This is what Don Corleone would do.” 

“Alex...You won't be able to keep the Kryptonite a secret unless you kill me.” Maggie was amazed at her ability to string together a perfect sentence with two freshly broken legs, but she wasn't going to dwell on the subject.  
Kara shrugged. “Tell her, I don't care. I'm me, I'm going to be me, and I will kill anyone who gets in Lena's way. Be glad you never tried to kill her.” 

Kara walked away, leaving Maggie on the sidewalk, in agonizing pain. In the middle of the night, in winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you really do hurt the ones you love.  
> Other times, you just break people's legs like The Godfather.
> 
> As I said, the darkness rises, but will it remain?


End file.
